Anything You Want
by corruptedchild
Summary: Sam asks for a kiss from Dean on his 17th Birthday. Dean can't say no. He always gives his baby brother whatever he wants. Wincest Ficlet.


"Dean?" That was the third time Sam had attempted to nudge dean awake.

Dean shifted and slowly opened his eyes, squinting hard before opening them fully.

"What's wrong Sammy?" He sat up slowly looking at the clock on the bedside table. Realization dawned on him after a good five seconds. Sam was supposed to be at school an hour ago.

"Shit Sam why didn't you wake me up? You're supposed to be at school." Dean flipped the itchy comforter over and off of himself. He looked at Sam's face waiting for a response. But Sam said nothing; he only looked sad, and a bit disappointed. As if he was expecting dean to say something else.

"Sam?" Sam still said nothing. He just threw this impossibly adorable puppy-eyed stare into Dean's gaze, still kneeling by his brothers temporary bedside.

"Dean. I thought I wouldn't have to go today." Dean shot him a questioning glance.

"Why wouldn't you go to school? I promised dad I would have you there every day. Until you have that shiny diploma in your hands." He rubbed his eyes, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Dean, you really don't know what today is?"

Dean thought for a moment. He was starting to feel bad. Sam was giving him the worst look. The your-not-being-a-good-brother look. He looked back at the bedside clock, which also displayed the date.

May 2nd.

Dean was an idiot.

"Sammy. I'm sorry." Sam stood up.

"Happy Birthday." Dean smiled. Sam's upsetness melted away the moment he heard those words accompanied by a genuine smile across his big brothers face.

"C'mere." Dean gestured for Sam to sit next to him on the bed. Sam did.

Dean hugged him tightly but briefly. "How's it feel?"

"What? Turning seventeen?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, urging him on.

"Nothing. It doesn't feel like anything. I'm the same as I was. Same as I'll ever be." He smiled bitterly.

"Ehh… eighteen'll be better. Legal. All sorts of fun shit. No drinking yet though."

"When has that ever stopped us?" They both laughed, remembering all of the nonsensical, disorderly things they had done in a very drunken state.

Sam fiddled with the sheets. He was still in his sleep pants.

Dean stopped his brothers fiddling when he clasped Sam's hand gently with his own calloused hand and broke the silence. "What do you want for your birthday, Sammy?"

"Ha… nothing, Dean." Sam smirked.

"Oh come on there's gotta be something you want. Anything." Dean pressed on.

"Anything?" Sam gave Dean's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Anything you want, Sammy."

Sam was quiet, giving Dean the impression that he was thinking about what he wanted, trying to make up his mind. But that wasn't the case. That wasn't what Sam was thinking about at all.

Sam already knew what he wanted.

"I want a kiss."

Dean laughed proudly. "That's a good birthday wish; I can get you a date."

"I don't want a date. I want a kiss." Dean raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't really work like that, Sammy. You can't just randomly kiss a girl. Trust me I learned the hard way."

"Dean." Sam's tone forced dean to look at his eyes. "I want a kiss from you."

Dean stared back at Sam with no laughter and no judgment. "Sam…"

"Please Dean." Sam's puppy eyes were showing again, making Dean melt. "It's the only thing I want."

"…Okay, Sammy."

Dean cupped the back of Sam's neck and gently twisted the ends of his hair. Their breathing was heavy as he brought their mouths closer and closer. Finally their lips made short, brief, flighty contact.

They looked back at each other, reading each other's thoughts easily.

_Dean. You said yes so easily. You like this._

_Sam. I know you wanted more than that._

_Dean, we're not finished._

_We better not be._

And just like their lips were back on the others.

Dean felt the warmth of his brothers' lips, instantly wanting more. He nudged at Sam's lips with his tongue. Sam parted his lips and Shuddered when he felt Deans tongue slowly slide against his own.

It was too much, yet not enough. They both wanted to savor it, resulting in them moving in absolute slowness.

Sam twisted his arms up around his brothers' neck, pressing into him more firmly.

There was no fight for dominance, only the string of tiny moans that poured from Sam's vocals and the immense amount of care Dean put into this, making it perfect for his baby brother.

"Mm." Sam pulled back slowly from the kiss. "Dean."

That was all he had to say. Just his name. And then mouths were connected once more, discovering every curve and crevice of the other.

Neither was sure how much time went by before they broke apart.

Dean pushed Sam's hair off of his face. They were both panting heavily. Sam was slightly giggly.

Their mouths were still close, breaths intermingling.

"…Happy Birthday, Sammy." Dean smiled, giving his brother one last peck.

"Thanks Dean."

"Anything for my baby brother."


End file.
